


Love in a Lamp

by equineaurora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Alec/Raj is temporay, Alternate Universe, F/M, Genie Magnus Bane, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood is endgame, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: One day while exploring a cave Alec and Jace discover a Magic Lamp. What adventures await the duo with genie Magnus Bane on their side?





	1. The Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my fanfiction.
> 
> So, I watched the new Aladdin yesterday and this idea formed in my head on the way home. 
> 
> I tagged it as Aladdin inspired instead of Aladdin AU cause this does not take place in the Aladdin Universe. 
> 
> This will be Multiple chapters but don't ask me how many cause I honestly don't know. I only have a rough idea of where this is going and my stories tend to have a mind of their own anyways. 
> 
> That being said don't count on me updating regularly. I will do my best to not go longer then two weeks between updates but no promises. 
> 
> Like all my Shadowhunter work, this not edited by anyone including myself. So I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"Hurry up Alec!" Jace calls down to him from where he is already on the ledge jutting out from the mountain the brothers are climbing. 

"I'm coming!" Comes the annoyed response before a hand appears over the edge followed by another as Alexander Lightwood pulls his ridiculously tall body onto the safety of the ledge. He fixes his hazel eyes on his brother as he pulls water out of his backpack and takes a drink. As he puts the water back in his bag he notices the small cave entrance in front of them. "Is this the right cave?" He asks, glancing at Jace. 

Jace reaches into his backpack and pulls out a map, he studies it for a few minutes, his one blue eye and one brown eye unusual serious as he checks the map. "It should be," comes the eventual response from the blonde. 

Alec looks at the small entrance that only comes up to about his waist and raises one black eyebrow, "going to be a tight squeeze with our gear," he comments. 

Jace nods in agreement, "but we can't go into an unknown cave without our gear," he points out.

Alec just sighs and reaches into his bag to pull out his headlamp before swinging his bag back onto his back. "Alright let's go see what this cave is hiding," he says before strapping his light on and dropping down onto his hands and knees. 

Alec turns his light on and carefully crawls into the cave followed by Jace. He crawls until the path forks "right or left?" He calls back to Jace. 

"Let's go right," Jace says as he pulls chalk out of his pocket and draws an arrow on the wall pointing to the way out. 

Alec starts making his way down the path on the right, cursing at how tight it is. They continue this way for awhile, crawling slowly with Jace marking their path every so often. After what feels like an eternity of crawling the path starts to slope down and Alec's hand slips on a wet rock and he slips and goes sliding head first down the path unable to stop himself he falls off the edge where the path dead ends into a ravine. 

"ALEC!" Jace yells, going after him as fast as he can, being careful off the water dripping down onto the path. When he gets to the edge off the ravine he panics when he can't see Alec's headlamp. "ALEC!" he yells again. 

"I'm ok!" Comes a hoarse response as Alec struggles to get his breath back from the fall, "just sore." 

Jace relaxes and starts digging in his bag for rope. 

When Alec can move again he sits up and looks around himself and gasps, he is sitting on a huge pile of coins. "Uhm Jace, I think I found that treasure we were looking for," he calls up to his brother. 

"I'll be right down!" Jace calls excitedly. He ties his rope to a Stalagmite and then around himself and repeals down to his brother. "Wow," he says looking around. 

Alec wanders out of where Jace's light reaches as he pulls an empty smaller bag out of his backpack and starts shoving the coins into it. 

Alec notices a hole in the wall of the ravine and shines his light into it and gasps at the stunning gold old oil lamp sitting there. He carefully reaches into the hole and pulls the lamp out. He holds it in the beam of light from his head and examines it. He sees an inscription written there and uses his shirt sleeve to try and clean the lamp up so he can read the inscription. 

Golden smoke starts coming out of the end and Alec screams and drops the lamp. Jace rushes over and stares at the smoking lamp, "What on earth," he says. 

Soon the smoke forms into a man and Alec can't help but stare at him. He looks like a normal Asian man except he has golden smoke where his legs should be and no shirt. Around his waist is a red silk belt with gold beads dangling from it. On his wrists are two plain gold cuffs, multiple gold necklaces adorne his neck along with golden earrings dangling from his ears. 

The man blinks and stretches before fixing golden cat eyes on the brothers, "Who dares summon The Great and Powerful MAGNUS BANE!" He commands, glaring at the young men in front of him. 

They both just stare at him, flabbergasted by the unexpected turn of events. 

When they don't respond Magnus asks again, "WHO SUMMONED ME? SPEAK UP NOW." 

Alec blinks and finally manages to find his voice, "uhm..I did...but it was a uhm...accident," he stutters out. 

Magnus looks unimpressed as he repeats, "an accident?" 

"Yeah...uh...I was just trying to get a better look at the inscription on the lamp...we didn't know you were in there...uh, sorry for bothering you?" Alec offers. 

Magnus can't help but find this boy, his new Master apparently, adorable. "What is your name Master?" He asks. 

"Master?" Alec repeats, startled. 

"Yes you rubbed the lamp that makes you my Master, but I would like to know your name," Magnus says.

"Uh..Alec," he says almost like he is unsure of his own name. 

"What are you?" Jace suddenly blurts out. 

Magnus shots him a glare before saying, "Usually the people that summon me already know that but since Alexander here said you two didn't know I was in the lamp I guess I have no choice but to explain." He grumbles. "Have a seat," he adds, snapping his fingers and three armchairs appear on the cave floor. 

Jace and Alec both jump, startled by the suddenly appearing furniture but both evidently sit down and look at Magnus who now has legs covered in tight black pants and is sitting in the third chair. 

"First off, what year is It?" Magnus asks. 

"2019," responds Alec. 

Magnus just blinks at that before continuing, "Alright well apparently I have been stuck in that lamp for 500 years."

Alec and Jace exchange a look of shock at that but don't say anything as Magnus continues. 

"My name is Magnus Bane and I am a Genie. I am an all powerful being that has to do as my Master, in this case, Alexander, wants. My Master gets three wishes. Whatever you want with three exceptions. First I can not make anyone fall in love with you. Second, I can not bring anyone back from the dead, third you can not wish for more wishes you only get three. Questions?" 

Jace is of course the first to speak up, "So if Alec is your master now what If I rub the lamp?" 

Alec smacks him and Jace yelps, "What?" He asks his brother. 

"Don't be rude. Don't you dare take advantage of Magnus, he has feelings and isn't something for us to just pass around and use." Alec states 

Magnus stares at Alec in awe, he has known him five minutes and he already treats him better than all his old masters. He sighs though and answers the question reluctantly, "if you rub the lamp you also get three wishes." 

Alec glares at Jace, "don't you dare," he states again. 

"Fine I won't," Jace says. 

"Thank you," Alec says, "now can we get out of here? The crawl back is going to suck and I would rather get it over with." 

Before Jace can respond Magnus waves his hand and they are suddenly outside on the ledge with all their stuff on the lamp. "Consider that you're one freebie. I wanted to get out of that cave as soon as possible," he looks up at the sun and spreads his arms to soak it in. 

"Uhm Magnus?" Alec says. 

"Yes Master?" Magnus responds, fixing his cat eyes on him. 

Alec swallows as those hypnotic eyes fix on him, out in the sun he can also see that Magnus is wearing make-up and it is stunning. "Uhm I am sorry but we still need to get off the mountain. So uhm when you are ready, I am going to need you to return to the lamp so I can carry you down. Unless you want to climb down with us?" 

Magnus just stares at Alec for a moment, did he really just give him a choice? His master's never gave him a choice. 

"I promise to let you back out as soon as we get home. I'm sorry I know you just got out." Alec quickly adds. 

"Well I wouldn't want to mess up my hair," Magnus jokes, gesturing to his mohawk before reluctantly returning to his lamp hoping Alec keeps his word to let him out as soon as possible.


	2. Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meets Magnus and Alec continues to surprise Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm hi? Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm so, so, SO sorry for not updating in almost 8 months. I have had the worst case of writers block. 
> 
> Honestly I'm not particularly happy with this chapter but it's something after 8 months of nothing so here you go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

When they make it back to their car Alec puts his gear in the back and pulls the lamp out of his backpack. He is very careful to carry it without rubbing it as he settles into the front passenger seat with the lamp in his lap. As Jace pulls the car out of their parking spot Alec picks the lamp up and says quietly, "Magnus we are in the car driving home. We have too much gear for a third person to be in the car with us but I will let you out as soon as we get home." 

A little bit of blue smoke came out of the spout and formed into a heart before disappearing. 

"How are we going to explain this to Izzy?" Jace asks without taking his eyes off the road.

Alec just shrugs and sets the lamp in his lap. "Honestly she'll probably love him. Even with barely any clothes on he seems to have more fashion sense than both of us combined," he points out. 

The lamp shakes a little and Alec takes that to mean Magnus is laughing. "Like that did you?" He asks, not really expecting a response. 

Alec jumps a little when more blue smoke comes out of the spout and forms the word "yes." 

"I'll introduce you to my sister Izzy when we get home," Alec says, leaning his head back against the headrest.

The blue smoke forms a thumbs up sign and Alec smiles before falling asleep. 

When they arrive home Alec sees Izzy's car in the driveway and groans. "I was hoping to put off her meeting Magnus for at least a day," he complains. 

"You know she always likes to see what we find on our trips," Jace points out. 

Alec just sighs, "Magnus wait here for a few minutes. I'm going to take my gear in and talk to my sister. I'll be back for you." 

Once again blue smoke comes out the spout to form the words, "Alright Alexander." 

Alec carefully sets the lamp down in the front seat and gets out, grabbing his gear and heading inside. 

"ALEC! JACE!" Izzy calls as soon as the front door opens. "Find anything special this time?" 

"Oh Alec did," Jace says with a grin. 

"OW!" Yelps Jace when Alec smacks him. 

"What did you find Alec?" Izzy asks, curious. 

"Uhm," Alec says, still trying to figure out how to explain Magnus. "You know the movie Aladdin?" 

Izzy looks confused but nods. 

"Well, I'll be right back," he says before going back out to the car and carefully picking up the lamp. 

"I hope you are prepared to meet Izzy. She's a firecracker when she wants to be." Alec says as he carries the lamp inside. 

Izzy looks even more confused when she sees the old lamp. "You can't be serious Alec. Aladdin? An old lamp? There's no way," she states, disbelief clear in her tone. 

Alec doesn't say anything, just rubs the lamp. He figures seeing is believing in this case. 

Golden smoke comes pouring out of the spout of the lamp and soon forms into Magnus. He is dressed exactly as he was before except he now has legs encased in tight black leather pants. 

Izzy screams and jumps backwards pointing at the strange man that just appeared in the living room. "What...how...who….what?" She stutters when she stops screaming. 

"Hello, you must be Isabelle. My name is Magnus Bane, all powerful genie. Alexander is my master, " he says with a smile. 

Izzy just stares at him then looks at Alec, "Master?" She manages to get out. 

"Yeah that was an accident. I was trying to get a better look at the inscription on his lamp. Not like I knew he was in there." Alec states. 

"So. Do you get like wishes or something from him?" She asks curiously. 

"Yes, 3, but I don't plan on really using them. Magnus isn't something for me to use. He is a living being with thoughts and feelings of his own," Alec points out. 

Magnus just stares at Alec in awe. None of his old masters ever treated him as a person. 

"I can respect that," Izzy states. "Magnus are you hungry?" She asks. 

Magnus just turns and looks at her, confused by these siblings treating him like a person and not just an object to be used. 

"I bet he is. I would be after being stuck in that lamp for ages," Jace chimes in from where he had been watching from the wall. 

"Well I can create my own food with magic," Magnus points out. "But something to eat would be lovely. Thank you Isabelle." 

"I'll just go make you something," Izzy states, turning towards the kitchen. 

"NO!" Alec yells, running past her to block the doorway to the kitchen. "Magnus has been stuck in that lamp for hundreds of years, let's not poison him on his first day out." 

Izzy rolls her eyes but knows better then to fight him on this, "fine. You make him something then." 

"I will," Alec says, making his way into the kitchen to see what they have. 

Magnus follows him into the kitchen, "you really don't have to make me something Master. I can just summon something for myself. " 

"Nonsense," Alec says, chopping up vegetables. "It's for all of us. Not just you. Not that I would mind cooking just for you. And please, drop the 'Master.' Alec is fine." 

Magnus is once again stunned by this man who treats him as an equal. "Whatever you say, Alexander." Magnus says with a smile. 

Alec doesn't correct him, actually liking how his full name sounds when Magnus says it. 

After dinner Alec picks up the lamp and gestures for Magnus to follow him. Magnus obeys and soon Alec shows him to a guest room. "As long as you are here this will be your room. You only have to return to your lamp if you want to. I'm just going to set it on the nightstand," Alec says before setting the lamp down. 

"You're giving me a bedroom?" Magnus asks in disbelief. 

"Uhm yes?" Alec answers, "I can't image that lamp is very comfortable to live in." 

Magnus suddenly turns and hugs him, "Thank you Mas...I mean Alec." 

"No problem Magnus," Alec replies, returning the hug. 

Magnus kisses him on the cheek before stepping away, "Good night Alexander." He says happily. 

Alec blushes but manages to answer, "Good night Magnus," he says before heading to his own room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help! I know what Alec's wishes are going to be but I don't want to jump straight into that. I want Magnus and Alec to get to know each other better first. So I could use some suggestions on how they get to know each other. 
> 
> Just a note: Magnus can go anywhere Alec can as long as Alec brings the lamp. 
> 
> So leave me some suggestions in the comments please! 
> 
> If I get some suggestions you might just get an update before the end of the month. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Getting to Know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spend some time getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS? AN UPDATE? 
> 
> Hello lovelies, yes this really is an update. 
> 
> It's kind of short and mostly fluffy filler to move things along to the actual plot of this story but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As usually I didn't edit it. Editing? What's that. XD.

The next day Alec is sitting at the table eating breakfast, no siblings in sight when a sleep rumbled Magnus makes his way into the kitchen. His hair is down and his face is free of makeup, “good morning Ma…..Alec…” he says, looking unsure of what he should do now. 

“Good morning Magnus, please help yourself to some food,” Alec says, gesturing to a stack of pancakes and bacon on the table. 

“Oh this looks amazing, thank you Alexander,” Magnus states, helping himself. 

“So…” Alec starts, watching him eat, “I was thinking maybe you would like to get out of the house for a bit, see the city, I am sure it’s changed a lot since you were last out. If it was even here at that time.” 

Magnus stares at him, once again amazed by this kind hearted young man actually treating him like a person and not an object, “I would love that Master, none of my previous Master’s bothered to let me see anything other than where they lived.” 

Alec let the “Master” thing slide for now, Magnus was doing better, but he was sure it was a hard habit to break. “Well, I’m not like them. There’s a whole world out there that I would love to show you. But let’s start with New York.”

Magnus nods and snaps his fingers and he is suddenly dressed in a purple dress shirt with the top few buttons left open, skin tight black pants, black shoes, with his hair and makeup done. “Ready when you are,” he says with a smirk. 

Alec gulps as he eyes Magnus' outfit…”right….uhm...i’ll just go...change…” he says, leaving the room quickly. 

Soon they are walking down the street towards a park and Magnus can’t help but look around in awe, everything was so different since he was last out, not that he had been able to enjoy the world back then, Camille had probably been his worst master, treating him like he was no better than the dirt under her 5 inch heels and never letting him out unless she needed something. 

Magnus shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts of Camille and hurries to catch up to Alec, “everything is so different, cars weren’t even invited yet last time I had a master. We took horse and buggy everywhere.” 

“The only horses I’ve ever seen are the ones that pull the carriages in Central park,” Alec states with a shrug, horses weren’t exactly a common sight in the city. “

“That’s so weird, they used to be everywhere,” Magnus says, amazed at how things had changed. 

Soon they reach they park and Alec finds a spot under a tree near a pond for them to just sit and relax. When no one is around Magnus snaps his fingers and a blanket appears on the ground under the tree.

“Well that’s handy, I honestly forgot to bring a blanket,” Alec says as he sits down and pats the spot next to him when Magnus looks unsure. 

Magnus blinks in shock then grins as he quickly sits next to Alec, so close their legs are touching. 

Alec studies him for a moment, his golden eyes have been disguised to look brown and Alec finds that he misses the cat eyes, but he knows that Magnus can’t have them on display while in public like this. He studies Magnus’ outfit again and notices the golden cuffs around his wrists that don’t really seem to fit the rest of Magnus’ style.

After staring for a minute he tentatively reaches out to touch the cuff on Magnus’ left wrist, “no offense, but these don’t seem like you’re style.”

Magnus lets out a humorless laugh, “that’s because they aren’t, but I can’t change them unfortunately. They are a mark of my enslavement and the only way to take them off is for my Master to free me. Which will never happen. So i’ve learned to live with them.” 

Alec looks thoughtful for a moment, running a finger over the cuff, “I’ll do it,” he says quietly, almost like he’s talking to himself and not Magnus. 

 

“You’ll do what?” Magnus asks, confused by Alec’s fascination with the cuffs. 

“I’ll free you. Heck I’ll do it right now, Magnus, I wish…” 

“Alec, no!” Magnus says quickly, cutting him off, “If you free me I lose my powers and therefore you lose your wishes,” he explains quickly. 

“So? I don’t need 3 wishes, but I understand if you don’t want to lose your powers, I’ll just never use all three of my wishes then I’ll be your master for the rest of my life at least.” Alec says, dead serious. 

Magnus shakes his head, “You say that now, but something will happen and you will end up using up your wishes and then I’ll go back in the lamp to await my next master,” he says sadly. 

Alec shakes his head, “not going to happen. Unless you want to move on to another master. I fully respect your decision here. I would hate to lose you, I’ve already grown used to having you around, but if you wanted I would use all three wishes so that you could move on.” 

“Alexander….” Magnus says tenderly, “you’ve known me maybe 24 hours and you already treat me better than any other Master I have had, all 17,000 of them, so trust me when I say I have no desire to go anywhere.” 

“17,000???” Alec gasps, “that’s a lot…” 

“It is,” Magnus agrees with a nod, “a lot of them were me being passed around from person to person in the same household then onto those people's kids and so one and so forth,” he explains with a sigh. 

“That’s ridiculous, you’re a living being, not a family heirloom,” Alec growls, angry at Magnus’ past Master’s. 

“Yeah well to them that’s exactly what I was, it was like a rite of passage, on a kids 16th birthday they got a genie to use however they wished.” 

Alec rolls his eyes, “You’re not a birthday present either. Well I can promise you that my siblings will not be using you. I already had this discussion with Jace and I doubt Izzy would even try.”

“Thank you Alexander, that means a lot to me. Everything you’ve done for me does.”

Alec grins and lays back onto the blanket, looking up at the sky as Magnus copies him. Hours pass as they lay there just talking. They forget they are master and slave and settle into an easy friendship instead, both of them finding they really enjoy spending time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos give me fuel to write the next chapter.


	4. First Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An engagement happens (Not Alec/Magnus lol) and the first wish is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! 
> 
> I don't know what woke my muse up but here we are, with another chapter already written and the chapter 5 started. I don't know how long this motivation to write will last but enjoy more frequent updates while it does. 
> 
> Also, PLEASE read the tags, I added some. 
> 
> I promise Alec's new relationship is just a means to an end. Magnus and Alec are Endgame. I honestly can't stand Raj but here we are. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'm keeping them under 2,000 words so that I can update more often . I am ending the chapters where it feels right while also keeping them short. 
> 
> ENJOY!

A few months pass and Magnus has settled into his new life, no longer surprised by the actions of the Lightwood siblings and no longer feeling like he has to be constantly at Alec’s side when awake, not that he doesn’t want to be of course, but it is nice to have the option. 

Currently Alec was in the kitchen cooking while Jace and Clary argued over what movie they wanted to watch and Magnus sat on the couch watching them with an amused smirk. Izzy and Simon were on their way and soon family night could officially begin. 

Alec was just putting the final touches on dinner when Izzy and Simon finally showed up, almost thirty minutes late but Alec let it slide since he was late finishing dinner. 

After dinner as they were getting ready to move to the couch for movie night Simon suddenly stood up, “Uhm, I have something to say…” he stutters uncharacteristically. 

Everyone around the table looks at him in shock, waiting for him to continue with his sudden announcement.   
He looks at Izzy, taking her hand, “Izzy, my beautiful Izzy, I still can’t believe someone like you even gave me the time of day.”

Izzy’s free hand comes up to her mouth as she tries not to cry as she understands what is happening. 

Simon swallows nervously but continues, “my life has changed for the better with you in it, in ways I never could have imagined, and I want my life to continue changing for the better, so…” He sinks down to one knee and pulls a ring box out of his pocket, he opens it as he says, “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, will you marry me?” 

Izzy has tears in her eyes as she nods, “yes...yes I will marry you Simon.” She gets out, pulling him up and into a hug. 

The entire table cheers as Magnus creates fireworks. Simon kisses Izzy before sliding the ring onto her left ring finger, a huge grin on both of their faces as they hug again. 

The next day Magnus is still in his room and Alec and Izzy are quietly talking at the dining room table, “I don’t even know where to start...planning a wedding is so much work...I love him...but ...planning the wedding….it’s so much…” 

Alec looks at her thoughtfully as he takes into consideration what she is saying, “what if…” he says, then trails off, shaking his head. 

“What if what?” Izzy asks, looking at him confused. 

“Well...we do have a Genie…” Alec states, “I could wish for the perfect wedding for you.” 

“Alec..no...I don’t want you using your wishes on me, besides I don’t want to take advantage of Magnus like that and I didn’t think you did either,” Izzy points out. 

“I don’t...but..” 

“I’ll do it,” another voice interrupts them before Alec can finish his thought, “I want to. It wouldn’t be taking advantage of me if I want to do it. But Alec would still have to make the wish. For something this big it has to be an official wish, I can only use my magic for small, personal things if it’s not a wish.” 

Alec turns to see Magnus in the doorway, “I’m sorry Magnus,” he says sheepishly, ashamed that Magnus had caught them talking about using a wish when he had said he wouldn’t use them, “I was going to ask if you were okay with it before I made the wish. I promise.” 

Magnus walks up to him and puts a finger on his lips, “Shh, it’s okay Alec, you are allowed to use your wishes. Even if you said you wouldn’t use them, it is the reason I am here after all. No matter how nicely you and your siblings treat me I am still here for the purpose of granting your wishes.” 

“That might be your purpose but that doesn’t make it right,” Alec counters, “I still stand by my decision that the third wish will only be used to free you.” 

“And that’s very noble of you, but we’ll see when the time comes,” Magnus says dejectedly. 

Alec frowns at his response but lets it go, “Anyways, I’ll let the two of you discuss what Izzy wants and when you’re ready and have a date set I’ll make the wish. Sound good?” 

Magnus nods, “Good idea, if you made the wish right now then the wedding would have to occur right now and I don’t think anyone is ready for that.”

Alec nods, “Anyways I have a date to get ready for, so I’ll leave you two alone,” Alec says, standing up so he can go shower. 

“Alec has a date?” Magnus asks, confused since this was the first he had heard about it.

Izzy nods, “Some guy named Raj, it’s only their second date, the first one was before he found you. I honestly thought there wasn’t going to be a second one.” 

“Hmm,” Magnus says frowning, “well I hope he enjoys himself, anyways, what do you want for your wedding?”

Magnus and Izzy spend the entire time Alec is out on the date planning out the wedding in enough detail that Magnus knows what to do when it is time. They were just wrapping up when the front door opened, “Izzy? Magnus?” they here Alec call. 

“In here!” Izzy calls back. 

Alec walks in hand in hand with a dark haired, dark skinned young man and Magnus quickly glamours his eyes, “I just wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Raj. Raj this is my sister Izzy and our friend Magnus.”

“Nice to meet you.” Raj says with a polite smile. 

Magnus frowns, he can’t put his finger on it but something doesn’t sit right with him about Raj, and it’s not just that he was starting to have feelings for Alec. He knows there’s no way Alec would be interested in his magical slave. He keeps his thoughts to himself though and just smiles politely, “Nice to meet you as well. I look forward to getting to know you.”   
“Well thanks for your help Magnus, I’ll see you later,” Izzy says, standing, “Nice to meet you Izzy but I must get going. Simon is waiting for me.” 

Both Alec and Magnus nod, “give Simon our best, Alec says, watching her leave. 

After Izzy leaves there’s an awkward silence between the three men, “Well...if no one needs me I’ll be in my room,” Magnus says, standing up to head to his room to avoid being a third wheel. 

“He lives here?” Raj growls, looking very mad at the thought. 

“Yes, he is having some problems at home. I am letting him stay in the guest bedroom. Is that a problem?” Alec quickly lies

“No,” Raj says a little too quickly, “I just wasn’t aware you had another guy living with you.” 

“He’s just a friend Raj, no need to worry,” Alec reassures him. 

“If you say so, I’ll see you later Alec,” Raj says, leaving without even kissing Alec goodbye. 

Magnus frowns and turns to head to his word without a word. 

Alec sighs, “I’m sorry about that Magnus, I didn’t realize he would have a problem with you living here, not like I could say you are my Genie.” 

“It’s ok, I understand, and you good tell him but I doubt he’d believe you or he would and then go telling everyone about me.” Magnus responds. 

“Magnus, I would never tell anyone about you without your permission. I would never betray your trust that way,” Alec says sincerely. 

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus says, clearly touched by the statement, “and while we are making honest confessions, I get bad vibes from Raj, be careful.” 

“Bad vibes? What are you talking about? Raj is great, we have a lot in common.” 

“If you say so,” Magnus says, heading to his room. 

Alec frowns but lets him go, he sits down and starts up a text conversation with Raj, he passes the rest of the day talking to his boyfriend, falling asleep with a smile on his face. See, Magnus was wrong, nothing to worry about, Raj was good for him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos motive me to update faster!


End file.
